Navigation methods implemented in computer software are known for allowing a user to interactively navigate amongst a network of options or other multi-choice items on a screen. At each node in the network, the user is commonly presented with a menu list of the options branching from the node, and selects one of the options using a pointing device such as a mouse and typically a selection device such as a mouse button. If the selected option is another node in the network, another menu list appears either next to or in substitution of the previous menu list. The menu lists are typically provided as drop-down menus but may also take the form of a set of icons or clickable locations on the screen surrounded by space occupied by explanatory information.
Such navigation methods have the common disadvantage that the user quickly becomes disoriented when the network is only moderately complex, and perceives the process of selection as a chore requiring substantial dexterity and focus.
There is therefore a need for alternative or enhanced methods and systems for navigating option networks.